


Wild hearts

by Yumi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Caring for a widow, Caring for young that aren't your own, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack Morrison, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Other Pairings - Freeform, Past Non-Con, Rape Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mccree manning up to be a better alpha, sort of character death?, they’d probably do-the-do at some point, very protective mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi/pseuds/Yumi
Summary: Maybe he just needs a certain cowboy by his side to move on.Entrpyrose's Dark Hearts fic divergence, aka the alternate MC76 ending I suggested and ended up writing instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342018) by [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose). 



> Please read Dark Hearts by Entropyrose to understand more about what's happened! This story had been a whimsical suggestion turned literal. I'm kinda making things up as I go along. Take this as an intro to the AU as I flesh out er... How I'd like the setting and environment to be like. Please bear with me :'D 
> 
> Just approximating their ages so Jesse is around 25, and Jack is around 32. Overwatch busted Deadlock when Jesse was 17, and he'd train under Jack and Ana.

Overwatch came, finally. After nearly six months of being a prisoner, Jesse McCree was released from the cells of the smoke monster known as _Reaper._ He wasn't sure how the organisation managed to overthrow the lord, but they did. He could ask for the details later. All he cared about right now is getting out of the cell that reeked of piss and more.

Angela was the first to greet him when the doors to the cells opened. She instantly fussed over him, visually and physically checking his form. He assured her that he was fine. For a prisoner, he was fed somewhat well though he did still lose a few pounds from being cooped up in this ungodly space.

“How did you get rid of Reaper? I thought he was invincible?'” Jesse asked incredulously.

“Moira,” the blond replied as she delivered a quick bio-jab that she carried along with her. It was similar to Ana's bullet, providing a small boost to the bodily systems, curbing dehydration among other things. Other health checks would be done upon their return to headquarters where the facilities were available. Angela carried her caduceus staff, though it didn't seem like the situation called for it - Jesse was free of life-threatening injuries, save a few cuts and bruises from his usual scuffles with the guards. 

“It took a while to track Jack and you down, and even more time was required to figure out what might be able to stop Reaper.” She fished out a vial from the pouch as her side. It contained a questionably dark fluid. “It's a nanotech that's designed to attack Reaper's core fragments. Moira and I worked on it day and night endlessly to produce this. Honestly, we didn't know if it worked, butthe effect was immediate and Ana managed to dart Reaper with a high dose of this.”

 _As expected of Overwatch's chief sniper_ , Jesse thought, never not impressed. “So Reaper...?”

Angela pocketed the vial. “Gone. At least, for now. Getting you and Jack out is our top priority.”

“Thanks, sweetpea. I could kiss you good right now, but I don't need Doctor O'Deorain's stickin' needles up my ass,” Jesse chuckled, and Angela returned with one of her own.

“No, I don't think you'd want to-” The doctor paused, and her hand flew to her ear where the communicator was. “Yes?”

 _"Mercy, I need you,_ _ **now.**_ _It's Jack"_ , the sniper's voice practically blasted through. Even Jesse could hear the woman's agitation and concern. His blood turned cold when he knew instantly what the problem could be.

“Location?” Angela demanded urgently as she exited the cell and Jesse follow closely. Flanking by the doorway, he was greeted by the French gunners, Gerard and Amelie. He could only give them a nod as a greeting and thanks as he kept to Angela's heels. Behind, he could hear the couple slip into a puzzled conversation.

The duo trekked up to the third level of the castle-like building. They were in the long hallway and Jesse spotted Ana's slim frame ahead with a disturbed expression on her face. She was standing right under the door frame that had gold carvings. Judging by how grand it looked, it was mostly likely Reaper's room. And where Reaper was, Jack would be...

When they got close, Jesse took in the sight of the lady who trained his shots. Her eyes were filled with concern and her gaze flicked to the contents of the room, looking very, very lost. Jesse seek out his commander next, and froze. Jack was on a bed that would put 'king size' to shame, curled up with blankets surrounding him like a nest. The man was clutching his head, panting. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Where...,” Jack's breath hitched, but the volume indicated that he seemed to be talking to no one but himself. “I can't... feel... He's _gone_.”

“Jack? Please, calm down. I need to do a check up you,” Angela said as gently as her worried voice could. She took a step forward, and just as Ana's hand grabbed her arm, Jack _screamed_.

His voice cut through everyone like a knife. The air spiked with the scent of a frightened omega, and no one dared to move a muscle. The cry itself was one that seek his alpha for protection. 

“He did the same before when I tried to approach him. I think he's going into withdrawal from a severed bond,” Ana said worriedly. “Which means...”

Mentally, the brunette cursed. It's more than just withdrawal from a severed bond – Jesse knew. Jack could be experiencing a break down right now because with his protective alpha gone, he's vulnerable as a lone pregnant omega. From the looks of it, the two ladies were unaware of Jack's status. The omega was curled over the blankets, hiding his belly mound from sight; away from the potential dangers that could harm the pups.

Jesse had to bite his lip from rushing up to Jack to comfort him. Jack's current state was a calling to him to make a move. In fact, there was an urge to defend Jack from the two female betas even though they weren't a threat.

“Let me handle him,” Jesse suggested. “I know ya want to check him, Ange, but he's too scared to let anyone else get close to him right now.” To be honest, he wasn't sure if Jack would even let him. Jack has known Ana since they were young soldiers and he was rejecting _her_ advance. He may react worse if an alpha approached him, but Jesse had to try. Being in the room of the lord Reaper made his hackles raise with every passing second. 

By then, Jack has been reduced to a sobbing mess skirting on the edge of shock from losing his previous alpha (Jesse refused to accept that they were mates). He was vulnerable before a whole group of people, and that didn't help the least. Jesse was sure his instincts were screaming at him to hide and take shelter to keep himself and his pups safe.

Angela still seemed insistent on checking Jack, about to refute but Ana took her by the arm and shook her head.

“Jesse would know how he is faring best. From what I can see, Jack's physically fine, but is slipping into withdrawal. It's best if we let another alpha calm him, since we are lacking a better presence.” Bless her heart and soul. Ana knew how different alphas and omegas worked above the scientific knowledge Angela had, and it was a godsend that she was such an understanding woman.

Ana looked over her shoulder at him. “We'll wait outside.”

Jesse nodded. He waited as the two ladies made their exit. He only dared to speak when the door closed behind them. The betas' scents lingered but it not as strong, and hopefully Jack would be more responsive now that there were fewer intrusive scents in his private space.

“Commander...? It's me, Jesse. Jesse McCree. Can I approach you?” He waited. Jesse had his eyes trained on the form that was shaking on the bed, attempting to pick up on any signs that Jack was responding.

It took a while, but the omega eventually gave a meek “J-Jesse?”.

Jesse let out a sigh he didn't even know he had been holding. He perked up a little when Jack lifted his head to meet his gaze. Glazed cornflower met chestnut brown, and there was a spark of recognition behind those eyes. 

“Yeah, that's me. Can I go over, please? I promise, I'm not gonna hurt ya.”  
  
He could see Jack swallow as he considered the question. The area around the blond's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jack reared up a little more, perhaps less afraid since Jesse knew of his predicament. The roundness of the omega's belly showed under the white clothing, and Jesse thought it nothing less than beautiful.

  
“O-okay, but come over slowly, please...”

Jesse would shoot himself before he denied the omega. He kept his chin down and shoulders relaxed, making himself look smaller. It wasn't hard to take a submissive poise since he always found himself in a position lower than alphas, but higher than betas. His steps were slow and small, hands locked by his sides.

When he was near the bed, he could see Jack's evident hesitation about letting him come closer. Jesse did what he could to prove that he was not a threat. He knelt by the bed right in front of Jack, never once touching the sheets. He sure that the omega wouldn't want him messing with his blanket nest. An omega in their right mind wouldn't let anyone but their alpha and trusted come close.

“Commander-”

“No,” Jack interrupted, shaking his head. “Not a commander anymore. I don't... I don't deserve that title. Not with what I've become.”

“That doesn't make you any less in my eyes, Commander,” Jesse shook his head. “For you to endure everything and still stand before me, you're something alright.”

For a second there, Jesse was sure Jack relished in the praise. The omega had puffed out his chest a little, his mildly swollen chests peeking through the garment he wore. Without Jack curled over, Jesse could finally take in the sight of his superior's body.

He seemed to be well taken of throughout his entire pregnancy. A little bit of weight is lost, but it was normal when an omega has to pour their energy into a growing litter. From the size of the roundness, it seemed like Jack was carrying multiple pups. Three or four, perhaps, and thus will be due earlier than most pregnancies. Less than a month, potentially. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Empty... Reaper, he's gone. I can't feel him anymore.”

“Angela and Moira came up with a nanotech that could affect him. There's no guarantee that he's truly dead, but for now, it seems like he's been done in,” Jesse paused, and chewed on his lip as he considered how to word the next question carefully. “Commander, did you want Reaper alive...?'

He knew how bad the question sounded, because no omega would want their alphas dead. But the situation they had at hand was entirely differently from the norm. Jack was practically forced to be in the relationship. There was no way Jesse could see him wanting it.  
  
“I d-don't know. Jesse, I can't tell anymore,” Jack's voice started to croak. “I'm relieved to know that he's gone but this... this _pain_ in my chest hurts so much.” And the admittance seemed to open the floodgates and Jack had tears streaming down his face again.

Every alpha had their own methods of crooning to placate, and Jesse's came in the form of a soft hum that rumbled in his chest. It was almost instantaneous that Jack seek it for comfort, and the blond scooted that few inches forward towards Jesse. He became willing to settle against Jesse's chest. At least his body wasn't convulsing, which was a good sign.

Very, very, slowly, Jesse's hands reached up. He wasn't sure if Jack would allow him to touch him, and tested his luck when his flesh hand skirted the edges of his arm. He felt the person before him freeze up, but allowed the touch. Jesse took it as a good sign.

“Let's go back to HQ, okay? We'll make sure everything's okay. We'll make sure the pups are okay too.”

As if reminded of his predisposition, Jack tried to back off, only to have his breath hitching when a certain sensation made himself known. It made him lock his body in place, hesitant to move.

“Commander, what's wrong?”

“I- ah...” Jack's face was turning red as if he was going to say something embarrassing. But the incoherence to his words disallowed Jesse to understand properly, and the brunette shifted to search for what may have been the issue. Jack chose to turn his head away, and Jesse found out why with a low growl.

That sick fuck was still using the gem plug on Jack. He could see the sapphire end glinting under the tail of the semi-transparent garment. It was one of the most vile objects that Jesse had ever some to know because was equal to branding a cow.

Jack deserved a hell lot more respect than being treated like a prized omega for show. The man had led an entire organisation of hundreds of men and women to its peak. While stern, his passion for his work outclassed anyone inside Overwatch, and everyone loved, if not at least respected him. A decade of hard work from this man was being belittled in just half a year, and stripped of his pride and being.

“Commander, would you like to remove it on our own?” It had been a simple and innocent question, but Jack reacted badly towards it and cowered.

Jack grabbed the front of Jesse's shirt, hiding his face beneath the alpha's chin. “No! I can't! What if- He'll hurt them if I take it off!”

Jesse almost curseded out that sudden fear spiking from the omega before him. What in blazing fuck did Reaper do to wring emotions like these out of Jack? He must've done something to force the omega to react adversely. Maybe Reaper had induced punishments if Jack removed the object without permission. It was the only possible explanation.

“Commander,” the gunslinger tried but received no response. “Commander... _Jack_.” Using his superior's first name was rude, but he needed him to snap out of his stupor. Everyone was waiting, and Jesse wanted to get Jack out of this place teeming with nightmares.

Jesse was sure that he kept his voice as neutral as possible, but some alpha might have leaked into it and saying his name caused Jack to stiffen.

“Jack, _I_  will remove it, okay?” Jesse said slowly, lacing his tone with only a hint of command. He didn't want to agitate the blond further, but the object had to go. He doubted it was comfortable. “It'll be okay. Reaper will not be able to hurt ya... or them. I'm here. I got ya.”

Jack, face buried in the younger alpha's neck, took time to consider. He swallowed, slowly nodding and Jesse took a subtle, deep breath. All he could smell was a pregnant omega who needed a lot of protection, and his blood was screaming at him to comfort the terrorised soul.

Where he was, he couldn't see the plug, so he had to depend on his sense of touch. Jack shuddered at the fleeting touches as Jesse searched for the invasive tool, and let out a small whine when he did. He flinched slightly, pulling away from Jesse's touch but he was sandwiched between the hand and the body that connected to it, unable to move further away.

“It's okay,” the brunette uttered softly as he clasped the ringlet that connected the gem to the actual plug seated inside Jack. Getting a good grip of it between his index and middle fingers, he carefully eased the object out. It slipped out with ease, and Jesse's nose twitched at the scent that reached his nose. It wasn't enticing, but neither was it repulsive.

A pregnant omega isn't particularly attractive to another alpha, not the same way an unmated one is. In fact there was a different, underlying hint of a different kind of temptation. At the end of it, primal instincts suggested that he try to take the omega as a mate after he gives birth, so that he can produce litters of his own.

Jesse cast the thought out of his head. He was not that low to resort to such actions. Right now, Jack needs to be comforted through the loss of his alpha, and he was going to focus on doing just that. Nothing more, nothing less.

An omega who loses their alpha was a recipe for a disaster. Especially pregnant omegas. Mental instability caused by the loss resulted in mental and physical deterioration. Physical deterioation meant that the chances of miscarriage increases, and it was not a pretty situation to be in. Jesse knew this very well, considering how Deadlock ran things.

Jesse shuddered at the memories of how a few omegas reacted when their mates were killed in front of them, and forced to be breeders for the Deadlock alphas. No matter how hormonal he was as a teenager, he could never indulge in the revolting acts others in the gang did.

“Jack,” the brunette called out softly, gently, never once stopping his croon. “I'm here, alright? I know it's hard because Reaper's gone, but you can count on me to help. You're safe now, and I swear with all my might, that I'll darn well keep it that way. ”

* * *

 

Instead of the flimsy garment that Jesse wouldn't even describe as rags, he found a large overcoat and put it on Jack. The latter appreciated the gesture, feeling a tad safer now that his body wasn't out in full display to be scrutinised. However, he was far from comfortable from being near anyone else besides Jesse. In the end, Ana and Angela (much to her dismay) were made to lead the way out of Reaper's mansion to the jet. Jesse hung around at the back, letting Jack use his equally tall form like a shield.

Arguably, it could have been the worst ten minutes of Jesse's life. It was hard, because many of Overwatch's members were overly excited and thrilled to meet their commander once again. Jesse had to bark at anyone and everyone to keep their distance, and he felt extremely bad about it as his alpha was trying to take hold of the situation. He turned aggressive to whoever tried to come over. It hadn't helped that Jack reflexively cowered any time someone tried to approach him, and the soft whine was clear to Jesse that the omega did not like it. At all. That made Jesse nastier. 

Jack's state nearly triggered Reinhardt as he could hear and scent his distress just as much as Jesse could, and the man was considered the most protective alpha of Overwatch. It took everything in Ana and Angela to calm the large man down, convincing him the Jesse was not a threat while the young alpha held Jack close to him. Reinhardt's reaction towards Jack was probably a lot different to the way Jesse, an unmated alpha, would. Having Ana as his mate, it was likely that paternal instincts kicked in instead, and it was to put Jack in a safe place away from other alphas, Jesse included.

The night settled when Ana barked orders for all the members on the operation to return to their respective tasks. Jack was swiftly escorted to the ORCA. 

In the large jet, Tracer took the pilot's seat. The others were situated in the centre while Jack was housed in a small room that served as a medical bay at the back of the plane. It had all the privacy he needed – quiet, sound and scent proof, perfect for Jack to recover without disturbance. Granted, Jesse would rip anyone who stepped in without permission a new hole.

Once he was sure Jack had settled, he stepped out of the room. He chose to stand outside the door after closing it. That was also when he heard an irritating snicker just about ten feet away where an eight by eight holding cell was. Jesse found himself growling under his breath.

Of all people that Overwatch managed to catch and imprison (alive, no less), it's _mother fucking Mitch_. And said fucker was grinning at him like he had won grand prize where he sat behind the jet's make-shift cell made just for pieces of shit like him. If he had his revolver, a bullet would be through the asshole's forehead. Sadly, this prisoner was considered of worth to the organisation for information. Also, it would reflect badly on the pristine organisation if their prisoners were treated badly in Overwatch. Hell, if Jesse was in charge, he'd rather the guy by hung by his toes from the ceiling and let vultures peck at his innards for good measure.

“How's Blondie? Popped an artery yet?”

“Shut up,” Jesse snapped out. He had been wanting to drive a fist into this asshole's face since the day he was made a prisoner. The goddamn electric choker prevented it. _Most_ of the time, anyway. Socking Mitch at any chance he could became Jesse's every day entertainment in the cells. Pissing himself was worth it.

“Better hope he doesn't pop the sack instead,” came another sneer and Jesse had stomp over to slam his metallic arm against the bars. They rattled dangerously while Jesse bared his teeth, alpha pheromones clouding the space.

The other alpha didn't seem the least bit intimated, merely crossing his arms and keeping his chin high. Not a hint of submission in him. Jesse knew he was an alpha inferior to this buffoon. Having worked in Overwatch dimmed much of his alpha instincts since hierarchy was beaten into him since young. No questions asked. It didn't ease up when he joined Overwatch with the renowned Commander Morrison in charge – the person whom everyone thought was an alpha who simply lacked a scent.

Now that Jack back to his original deposition, the balance wuld tip. From what he could see, Jack was pure omega, scent and all. His personality had probably wavered because in the end, no one could fight their biology. Jack may have been the toughest soldier he knew, but now that he was carrying, his omegan instincts would be at its highest peak. By default, his nurturing side would grow. That's not to say that he lost all aggression. An omega carrying or with young are normally fierce towards others, but Jack's recent bond severance put him at a disadvantage to defend himself.

He was significantly weakened by the loss, stripped down to bones vulnerability. That much Jesse could tell. Any unmated alpha would try their hand at courting the widowed omega now that he was free game. It was the revolting part of their natures.

Jesse swore that he'd take care of Jack with every inch of his life. He owed the man that much.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have just made it that Jesse has been low-key crushing on his commander :') Just a short chap to get the ball rolling~ Happy New Year everyone!

Jesse was only a pup when he was picked up by Deadlock. The leader of the gang found him by the roadside alone. He was an _absolute_ – an alpha who was strong enough to govern packs that had multiple alphas. He oozed power when Jesse first met him, and the youngster cowered under his sight naturally. It was also then that the leader probably pitied him when his eyes laid on a ten-year-old whose face and body was riddled with bruises. He was taken in without question.

The Deadlock pack provided despite their criminal track record. One would get to live, sleep, and eat decently, but you'd have to do all the dirty work under the leader's orders. And refusal wasn't an option. The dirty work Deadlock did wasn't limited to illegal dealing or trafficking of drugs and weapons. Sometimes, human lives were involved. Those were the jobs that Jesse hated most.

While Deadlock never touched children, omegas were on the short end of the stick when it came to the gang. Deadlock's leader took those that interested him, and either sold the rest or left them to the hands of the gang members as a 'treat'. Standard pack dynamics became warped when an omega was involved.

Under normal circumstances, an alpha would pair with a single omega, and polyamory was uncommon. Mated pairs were fiercely loyal to each other, and it was rare to have a third party involved, though not impossible. In Deadlock, an omega was free game to any horny alpha or beta.

It sickened him to the core when he caught glimpses of the omegas around base. The poor omega would be riddled with multiple bite marks that disallowed discerning who their true mate was, and their mental health was constantly deteriorating. He couldn't even bring himself to think about those who ended up pregnant with pups because most never survived the ordeal of the pregnancy, much less the birth. 

Jesse never once involved himself with the omegas, as enticing as some of their scents were. Jesse had always felt the need to find that one special person to be with. Many of the alphas teased him to his wit's end, saying that he was just a pup to think that way (he was only fifteen, after all). Eventually, he'd just lose his will for a good fuck out of instincts.

If Jesse could, he'd reconsider his place Deadlock. Sure, there were one or two members he'd get along with, but the rest of the pack was disgusting. However, the branding on his lower left arm ensured that he had no other place to go. Anyone who saw his tattoo would immediately know of his association with the gang, and would turn away from him instantly.

Jesse had no other place besides rot in the depths of Deadlock... until one day, he saw the sun.

Figuratively speaking, of course. He had been strolling along the streets when a crown of bright yellow hair caught his attention. The man was much taller than he was, at least an entire head taller, but he couldn't see his face. He was definitely new in town because Jesse recognised nearly every resident's silhouette in the towns near the Deadlock quarters. If it also weren't for the fact that the man was well dressed, unlike the scrubs and pitiful clothing the poorer townsfolk wore.

Out of curiosity, Jesse stalked him.

Usually, alphas had strong scents, while omegas were sweeter. Even betas possessed a damp scent, but this man had _nothing_. He'd constantly inch closer to his target because it irked him that he couldn't identify the man's orientation. It was essential that he identified the person because it determined his style of approach. Jesse would be too weak against another alpha, but he can easily overpower a beta and omega with intimidation. But without being able to distinguish the orientation, it could put him in danger. That very knowledge alone caused him to bristle.

But, curiosity won over him and even when the man rounded a corner, Jesse followed suit blindly. However, he hadn't expected the blond to just disappear without a trace. He searched the alleyway, but to no avail. He raised his hand to scratch his head, wondering if all he had seen had just been his own imagination. Shrugging to himself, he called it a day and returned to base, unaware of the eyes following him. He would have never known that it was him (and the tattoo on his arm) who caused the downfall of his pack.

Hell struck the base of Deadlock that very night when soldiers carrying high tech weapons barged into the pack's home. It was chaos as Overwatch (someone yelled it) troops infiltrated the place they called home. Like the police, they demanded everyone to stand down or be shot. Most betas gave in easily, and from where Jesse could see, omegas were instantaneously being escorted out. It was mostly the alphas that put up a fight and ended themselves being gunned down for resistance.

Jesse had never known fear in such high caliber in his entire life, and had been trembling on his knees as the troops swept the base. They cuffed his wrists behind his back, and ushered him forward. The next thing he knew, he was being shipped off and made to sit in an interrogation room, arms bound and legs kicking. He only stopped when the door to the room opened.

Jesse got to see the sun again, but this time, he was also captivated by cornflower blue.  


* * *

  
  
Everyone was lounging in the mid section of the jet, waiting for their transport to take them to the Zurich Headquarters. Everyone had been silent since they boarded, pondering silently in their own minds. No one knew exactly what each other were thinking, and the tension in the air was getting thicker and evidently more uncomfortable. With the exception of Ana, Angela, Reinhardt and Jesse, the rest of the passengers chose to evacuate that section of the plane, hiding in the passenger zone closer to the cockpit.

For once in his life, Jesse felt like he was about to burst an artery thinking so hard. Jack's reaction towards everyone else the moment he saw them was bad enough, how was he going to cope when they reached the headquarters? The crew at base was sure to be preparing for the return of the Strike Commander. They'd all appear, overwhelm Jack, cause him distress and Jesse was sure to snap.

Ana was first to break the silence that had been persisting for twenty minutes with: “Jesse, calm down.”

Said person threw a questioning look, and Ana had to reach over and gently place her hand over where he had subconsciously clenched his hands together. He had been digging his own nails into the back of his hands without realising, and several deep crescent marks were indented onto his skin. He let his hands go, along with a tired sigh. It was also then that he noticed his scent clogging the air unpleasantly. He apologised softly. 

“What are we going to do with Jack?” Angela asked out shortly after. 

“What da ya mean 'going to do _with_ Jack'?” Jesse couldn't help but snap and half-snarl out. He didn't like that way Angela had phrased the question, and it crossed him instantly.

“Calm, Jesse. Angela means no harm,” Ana intercepted. “She is merely trying to help.”

The medic cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, laying them on her lap. “My apologies. What I meant to say is: What can we do for Jack at this point in time? It seems that he's been pregnant for a while now. It's much to late for surgical intervention if Jack chooses not to continue with the pregnancy.”

“Around six months,” Jesse absently supplied, and paused. “Wait a sec, how many of ya actually knew Jack was an omega...?” _Because I sure hell didn't for the past seven years I knew him._

“Within Overwatch, only Ana, Reinhardt and I, his personal doctor, do. And of course, the higher ups, who are aware of his designation before they chose Jack to be the Strike Commander. By now, you've probably deduced that he's on suppressants the entire time. We've all managed to keep this information a secret to prevent an abuse on his biology, but it seems like our worst nightmare happened...”

“Had it been a bad move? Killing Jack's mate?” Reinhardt pondered out loud as he normally did, and Jesse bristled at the question.

Jesse noticed that he had to constantly remind himself to stay calm. Perhaps because he had been the only one here who had seen what the Reaper was, and how he had treated Jack all these time that got him instantly ticked when there was a suggestion that Jack had been willing in all that's happened. The guy has suffered enough humiliation and degradation. 

“I doubt Jack actually bonded with Reaper on his own will. From the few times I've managed to glimpse at 'em, Jack always tryin' to refuse and fight him, but it would never last because Reaper's an _absolute_.” Jesse raked a hand through his hair. “This is a fuckin' mess.”

“I think it's best if we can discuss with Jack himself about what we can do,” Ana sighed. “Jesse, if I may speak with you for a moment, privately?”

Jesse was hesitant, but was given no room for refusal. “Sure.”

There wasn't a lot of space for privacy, so they made do with the further corner while Angela and Reinhardt chatted between themselves. From their body language, the topic wasn't any happier.

Ana didn't speak any softer than she normally would, which meant it was nothing secretive per say, but Jesse was readying his heart for any bad potential news.

“Don't think I don't know you've been boy-crushing on our Strike Commander since he gave you that black eye.” That had been unexpected, and it left the brunette gawking and sputtering, trying to deny. A single quirk of an eyebrow from the sniper made him shut his trap.

Jesse took a deep breath through his nose at the memory of it. It had been something dumb that Jesse did, and boy did Jack put him in his place. He couldn't remember what he had done exactly, but Jack was pissed enough that he delivered a fist to his face - one that the man branding the quickest-gun-reflex title couldn't dodge. He was sure the spark of his love interest begun with that. Prior to the incident, he was sure that all the feelings for he had harboured for Jack was merely out of respect. (Alright, who was he kidding. He sorta fell for Jack at first sight.)

Lots of people fell for Jack, but the commander never once reciprocated the feelings. For the man, work was above all. He prided himself in his job and let nothing stand in his way. 

“Fine,” Jesse grumbled as he rubbed the pads of his digits on his temple. He slumped at his own admittance. “How'd you know anyway? Thought I kept this lil crush thing as low key as possible.”

“You can't run from me,” Ana mused as she tapped on the mark under her eye. “I've been watching all along.”

The alpha groaned out, but ceased when Ana took his raised hand. Hands that were strong enough to wield a powerful sniping rifle cupped his with a gentleness that was also Ana. 

"But that is also why I know I can trust you to take care of him."   
  
“You didn't have to ask. I wasn't gonna give up on Jack for a second there,” Jesse gave an assuring smile as small hands left his.

“No, I probably didn't need to, but I still felt inclined to,” came a smile. Ana peered in the direction of the room Jack was sleeping in. “Jack is going to face more challenges. He'll pull through because he is strong, but I do not wish for him to do it alone.”

"He ain't alone," Jesse murmured out. "I'll be there for him, I promise."  


* * *

  


A soft beeping aboard the jet caught the attention of the riders. Angela was the first on her feet as she recognised the source of it. She started for the medical room but Jesse intercepted, swallowing the growl bubbling in his chest. 

“Ange, let me check on him first,” he insisted.

“I've waited long enough and I need to know he's okay!” Angela shouting was rare, and it actually scared Jesse a little. It took everything in him not to turn defensive and just bark back at her. 

“Okay, five minutes? Just five minutes between us, just to make sure he ain't anxious enough to hitch n' bail.”

Angela considered for a moment before she took a conceding step back, along with a deep breath and nod. She returned to her seat and Jesse headed over the med room quickly, ignoring the snoring asshole in the cell. 

Jesse knocked on the door first, waiting for an approval to enter before pushing the button that made the door slide open.  
  
“Hey, Commander,” Jesse poked a head in and raised his hand to tip his hat, only to remember that he lost his half a year back. Sheepishly, he switched it to a two finger salute by his forehead. “Mind if I come in?”

Jack was sitting up on the bed with the overcoat wrapped around him tightly. It hid the large swell of his pregnancy, but that was fine. Tired, blue eyes glanced in his direction, and a small smile made it to his face.

“Not a commander anymore,” Jack shook his head before gesturing to the chair. “Please.”

It was huge relief to Jesse to see Jack calmer than before. The man was just a panic wreck a few hours ago. It never ceased to amaze him how Jack can recover so rapidly, though he did still look shaken and tired. Jesse entered to room slowly after closing the door behind him, locking it for good measure. 

“Ain't 'gon change a damn thing,” Jesse mused out as he took the offered seat. “We're about an hour out before hitting Zurich... How are ya feelin'?”

“Empty,” came the chipped reply. Jack reached up and clasped over the junction where his shoulder met his neck. Jesse instantly knew it must've been where Reaper marked his skin, branding him as his mate. “I can't... feel him anymore. He's gone for sure.”

“I... I'm sorry 'bout it,” Jesse uttered out. He really didn't know what to say.

The blond took a deep breath, mustering the courage in him to continue speaking. “No, don't be. I didn't think I'd want it any other way.” Jack grasped the edges of the overcoat tightly. “It... does hurt though. The bond severance.”

“We're all here to help ya. I'll be here, whenever ya need.”

Jack felt himself smile for the first time in six months. 

“Thank you, Jesse. Being able to see you intermittently during our imprisonment kept me sane a little,” he admitted with a slight blush to his face, and all Jesse wanted to do was then was pull the omega close to him and croon. 

The thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Angela's voice requesting to enter. Seemed like their five minutes was up, and the doctor was eager to visit. Jesse tossed a look over at Jack, who nodded. The brunette went over to the door and opened it.

Angela gave a quick 'thank you' and glanced past Jesse to see how Jack was doing. The latter gave her an unsure smile, but nodded at her.

“Ange,” he greeted, and the doctor took it as sufficient approval to approach him. She pressed forward to the edge of the bed before throwing her arms around Jack, hugging him tightly. Jesse could instantly smell the salt that was laced in tears. 

“Jack, we were so scared we lost you. It took us so long. For three months we thought we lost you,” she cried into his shoulder. "Then intel let us find out where you were, but it took so long to organise everything to get you and Jesse out, especially with Reaper in the way. We thought we couldn't save you." 

“But you did,” Jack soothed her, threading his fingers through her blond locks that curtained her back. “You came for me and saved me. All of you.”

Angela pulled back, hands grasped Jack's upper arms. “But this-! Reaper, what he did to you-”

“It's also my fault. I... I wasn't strong enough to stop or resist him,” Jack swallowed thickly, averting his eyes away. He gave a forced chuckle, disgusted with himself at the memory that caused his current predicament. “In the end I'm no better than other omegas who wants a good-”

“Now, hold it right there,” Jesse interrupted, feeling anger bubbling in his chest. He didn't want to hear what Jack had to continue saying, because he was _not_ what he thought he was. He may have raised his voice a little higher than he wanted, because he saw Jack evidently flinch under the tone. “That monster forced ya into it. They did the evil, commander, and it ain't on you.”

The blond looked like he was about to rebuke the statement, but decided against it as he let his eyes fall to the blankets covering his legs.

Angela reached over and laid her hand over his. “Jack, what do you plan to do...? Do you want to keep...?” 

“I don't know. Reaper isn't... human. I have no idea what I'm carrying, and I don't know what they're going to turn out to be,” Jack subconsciously dragged a hand over the large bulge. He could feel the pups responding to his touch. They always did. 

“Perhaps that will be a discussion for a later day,” Angela added softly. “I just wish to do a check-up on you and the young to ensure that you both are alright.”

"When we're back at base, alright, Ange? I promise. Just... mind leaving me with Jesse for now?"

With the request was done so pleasantly, Angela couldn't find the heart to refuse. At least she would get to do her job later without hindrance since Jack always kept his promise, and perhaps she could even get Moira to help. Besides, the equipment vital to the medical examination was in her office, and absent on the ship. There were only basic tools here.

Seeing as Jack was faring better now, she nodded, suggesting Jack rested further and left the room to the two. 

"What do you need me ta do for ya? Water? Get a snack?" Jesse asked when the door shut behind Angela. 

Jack shook his head. "Just... sit close by. Other people's scent makes me nervous without meaning to, but yours doesn't. It actually calms me a little."

The brunette felt his heart leap twice as hard when he heard that. It wasn't exactly a direct compliment, but it was one in Jesse's book. The gunslinger had to calm himself before his heart thumped wildly before heading over to the side of the bed. 

"Maybe cuz I'm like family? You did bring my sorry ass up after all," Jesse shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Well, whatcha want me to do to help?"

"Um... sit on the bed, but with your back towards me?" Jack half-requested, half-questioned as he scooted a little more to the side to allowed Jesse to do as told.

The other complied. He plopped himself right next to Jack, but faced the wall where shelves were stock with medical supplies. He could sense Jack's hesitance lingering in the air. Being this close, he could smell Jack's omega side a lot clearer, and it was pleasant to his nose. While he had gotten used to Jack being an individual absent of scent, he grew fond of the current one easily. 

A weight was cautiously being pressed against Jesse's back, and the alpha peered over his shoulder the best he could without moving too much. All he could really see was a tuft of golden. Jack was leaning sideways against him. He was sure he heard a soft 'thank you', and he let out a small hum in content. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun stuff next chap when they return to HQ, because Jesse has to be on alpha-duty there on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me. I wanted a more solid, happy ending for Jackie :') Sorry for the typos galore. 
> 
> Dedicated to you, Entropyrose, for writing Dark Hearts.


End file.
